Finalmente Sua
by MariLoony
Summary: Você sabe que tem algo errado quando Sirius Black tem razão.
1. Pequena Notinha da Autora

**PEQUENA NOTINHA DA AUTORA:**

**Oi galera!**

**Espero que vocês gostem da minha Fic, eu amo muito essa turminha, por isso escrevo com muito carinho, e realmente dou o meu melhor para que ela fique no mínimo legível para meus leitores lindos e maravilhosos.**

**Costumava ter um "trailer" antes de começar a história, mas tenho quase certeza que as pessoas desistiam de ler o resto assim que chegavam ao final do trailer, então eu tirei.**

**Eu amo saber a opinião das pessoas sobre o meu trabalho, quem não gosta, não é mesmo?**

**Então por favor, colabore com uma Review, isso me deixaria muito feliz.**

**Acho que é isso ai, não deixem de ler meus recadinhos antes de cada capítulo!**

**Com muito muito carinho,**

**Mari**


	2. Salva por dois babacas

**Oi gente! **

**Antes de mais nada gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas. Faz quase um ano que eu não posto nada aqui, então decidi dar uma repaginada na historia e fiz algumas pequenas mudanças. Pra você que ja leu os primeiros capítulos, acho legal dar uma lida novamente pra não perder nada e pra relembrar. Você, que é um leitor ou leitora que chegou agora, sinta-se mais do que a vontade para comentar, criticar, rir, fazer piada, sei lá. Reviews são muito bem vindas e esperadas.**

**Eu amo James Potter de paixão, assim como os Marotos e a Lily, e tento mostra-los na fic como eu imagino que eles sejam, então pode não ser bem o que costuma-se ler por aqui... **

**Bom, acho que é isso ai, sejam bem vindos ao Finalmente Sua!**

**Com muito muito carinho, **

**Mari**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Salva por dois babacas<strong>

Antes que eu comece a minha humilde narrativa sobre meu ultimo ano de escola, permitam-me apresentar a minha vida...

Oi, meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho 17 anos e... como eu posso dizer isso? Ah sim, eu sou uma bruxa. Eu estudo em uma escola incrível, Hogwarts, e sou da Grifinória. Confuso? Bom, você se acostuma.

Que tal eu começar a minha narração a partir do final da primeira semana de aula? Era sábado, e era dia de Quadribol.

Os gritos e aplausos tomavam conta da arquibancada circular, era constante o rugido de leão que vinha de algum lugar atrás de mim. Faixas vermelhas e verde enfeitavam o local, assim como os cartazes que as pessoas seguravam acima de suas cabeças.

Tocaram o gongo.

- Mais um ponto para a Grifinória! – o comentarista anunciou.

O barulho aumentou e o rugido veio mais uma vez. No campo, os jogadores de vermelho também comemoravam. Animada, eu olhava para todos os lados tentando pegar cada detalhe: O que cada um dos jogadores faziam, o placar, os torcedores do time adversário, e finalmente, a bola mais importante do jogo. O pequeno pomo de ouro que fora refletido pela luz do sol chamou minha atenção. Logo atrás dele, o apanhador de vestes verdes se esforçava para chegar perto da única chance de seu time vencer, mas acabou sendo surpreendido pelo apanhador do time vermelho.

Com muita facilidade, o Grifinório se aproximava cada vez mais da bolinha que fugia em grande velocidade.

- Quer parar de brincar e acabar logo com isso? – um garoto que voava perto de mim gritou.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto do que seguia o pomo e, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade, chegou a ele em poucos segundos.

O jogo tinha chego ao fim, James Potter pegou o pomo de ouro. Com a vitoria nas mãos, ele voou para perto do amigo que havia gritado com ele e os dois começaram a rir.

Do outro lado do campo, na arquibancada onde estavam os Sonserinos, alguns meninos despedaçavam um pequeno leão de pelúcia, e outros vaiavam e faziam gestos obscenos com as mãos.

- Ele não é lindo? O James... – uma garota perto de mim comentou.

- Não mais do que o Sirius – a amiga respondeu.

- Hey, meninos – a primeira fez um gesto com as mãos para que eles se aproximassem.

Os dois garotos que ainda estavam empolgados e comentando sobre o jogo trocaram olhares e eu pude ver que aquilo era exatamente o que eles queriam. Voaram para perto das meninas, que davam pulinhos excitados.

Antes que eu pudesse ver qualquer outra reação, alguém me pegou pelo braço.

- Vamos Lily? – Marlene me olhou curiosa – a festa já vai começar.

- Já vou, Lene – Sorri pra ela.

Marlene é uma de minhas melhores amigas, é possuidora de cabelos longos e negros, que caem na cintura com pequenos cachos. Seus olhos castanhos estão sempre cobertos de maquiagem, e suas roupas não se encaixariam em uma revista de moda.

- Oi, Evans.

Me virei para encarar o moreno que havia me chamado, mas James não estava lá.

- Aqui em cima – ele disse quando, subitamente, sua cabeça apareceu na minha frente virada para o chão.

Os cabelos escuros e despenteados apontavam para baixo e os óculos quase lhe escapavam da face. As orelhas vermelhas já indicavam uma grande concentração de sangue na cabeça.

- O que faz ai em cima? – levantei as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Tenho uma boa visão daqui – ele deu de ombros – O que achou do jogo?

- Não me impressionou – tentei parecer convincente – já vi capturas melhores.

- Ai, essa doeu – Sirius disse aproximando-se.

James ignorou o amigo e se endireitou na vassoura.

- Você podia me dar uma chance de te impressionar, Evans. Que tal hoje depois da festa?

- Que tal nunca? – sugeri.

Ele riu.

- Vamos, Lily, você sabe que me quer. _Todas_ me querem.

Me dei ao luxo de não responder, revirei os olhos e sai andando em direção ao castelo com Marlene logo atrás de mim.

- Que charme de menino – ela comentou – Humilde...

Pensei em responder algo como " ele me irrita " mas achei que seria obvio de mais, todos sabiam disso.

- Ele vai se gabar desse jogo por séculos. Por que ele foi o apanhador? Pensei que ele fosse o artilheiro, não?

Lene pareceu pensar no que dizer, mas acabou não falando nada.

Assim que entramos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, eu pude ver ( e ouvir ) a grande festa de comemoração. O Salão Comunal estava cheio, com faixas penduradas por todos os lados e os cartazes que antes eram a decoração do campo de Quadribol estavam agora presos pelas paredes do cômodo. Em um canto, havia uma mesa com doces e salgados, que estava sendo rudemente atacada por um garoto do sétimo ano.

Procurei um canto para me sentar assim que me separei de Lene e fiquei observando o movimento. Eu sou muito perceptiva, sabe. Estou sempre a procura de detalhes que ninguém mais repara, acho incrível poder achar beleza em pequenas coisas, coisas que ninguém mais da atenção. Por isso estou sempre observando o que esta a minha volta.

- Admirando a festa?

- Oi, Remus – sorri – É, estou. Você?

- Só procurando um lugar tranqüilo pra ficar. Não tive muito sucesso – disse apontando para as pessoas que riam e conversavam alto.

Remus Lupin é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. É carinhoso e atencioso, e está sempre por perto. Ele é lindo, com cabelos louro escuro e olhos claros que se escondem atrás das olheiras. Tem um belo corpo, apesar de não praticar qualquer esporte. Seu rosto esta sempre arranhado e é só as feridas começarem a sarar que novas vão surgindo. Apesar disso, sua beleza é facilmente percebida, e seu bom humor é absurdamente contagiante. Ele é monitor chefe, assim como eu, então passamos um bom temo juntos.

- Adoro essas festas – o menino da mesa de doces comentou quando se sentou ao lado de Remus com os braços cheios de bolinhos.

Peter Pettigrew é um garoto gordinho que ta sempre comendo. Os dentes grandes e o nariz alongado fazem com que seu rosto lembre o de um rato. Não é tão alto como o amigo, mas mesmo assim, é mais alto do que eu.

- Sempre tem coisas para comer – acrescentou mordiscando um muffim.

- Você assaltou a mesa de doces – Remus notou indiferente.

O menino deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

Vi Remus acenar com a cabeça para alguém atrás de mim e quando me virei ara ver quem era, Potter estava me olhando com os braços abertos.

- Quer dar uma volta? – perguntou abaixando os braços.

- Pensei já ter rejeitado seu convite hoje – respondi calma.

- Não, não me lembro.

- Tchau, Potter – balancei a mão em dispensa.

Ele enrugou a testa com nítida frustração, olhou em volta e foi se juntar ao amigo Sirius, que conversava com duas meninas quintanistas.

- Não ligue para ele – Remus deu um sorriso fraco – tem um ótimo coração.

- Tem sim – Peter concordou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – tem um coração tão grande que cabe todas as garotas de Hogwarts lá.

E então, ele começou a rir. Riu tanto que precisou agarrar a própria barriga para tentar amenizar a dor.

- Peguei um livro interessante na biblioteca – Remus ignorou o amigo.

Peguei o livro que ele estava estendendo e fitei a capa.

- Já li esse! É aquele que fala sobre vampiros e... lobisomens!

Ele se remexeu incomodado em sua poltrona e passou uma mão pelo rosto.

- Espero que eu goste então – o sorriso voltou.

- Fala ai, galera – Lene apareceu ao meu lado.

- Boa noite.

- Oi, Lene!

- Lily, eu estava indo pro dormitório...

- Eu vou junto – saltei da poltrona – boa noite, meninos.

- A gente se vê – Lupin disse

- Tchau! – Peter despediu, que uma vez parando de rir, voltou para seus bolinhos.

Eu tentava abrir caminho pela multidão para chegar até as escadas, mas acabei encontrando um pequeno obstáculo.

- Ai! – reclamei quando cheguei ao chão.

Assim que consegui me recompor, consegui identificar o motivo da minha queda: um menino sorridente de cabelos escuros estava deitado no meio do tapete.

- Black! – briguei – não tinha outro lugar para se deitar?

- Hey, Lily – ele respondeu com uma voz fina e engraçada – você já notou como essas estrelinhas giram rápido? – apontou para algum lugar acima de sua cabeça.

- Alguém tira ele daqui? – Marlene pediu.

Dei um risinho leve ao ver Sirius tentando se manter de pé e marchei para o dormitório do sétimo ano.

- Black esta completamente bêbado! – Marlene comentou depois de se jogar na sua cama.

- Conta uma novidade – Alice disse saindo do banheiro – já virou ritual dos Marotos se embebedarem nas festas.

- Remus e Peter pareciam bem sóbrios – comentei enquanto procurava meu pijama embaixo do travesseiro.

Corri para o banheiro e em menos de um minuto eu já estava trocada, pijama posto e cabelo preso em um rabo alto.

- ... eles estavam se agarrando na escada – Emily comentava animada com Alice, que parecia mais animada ainda.

As duas estavam sentadas na mesma cama, e Lene estava exatamente na mesma posição de antes.

- Quem? – perguntei.

- James e Janneth estavam aos amassos na escada – Emily respondeu.

- Oh, isso é nojento – torci o nariz.

- É, mas _eles_ não devem pensar o mesmo – Alice comentou entre um risinho.

- Mas é claro que não pensam! Ele é James Potter! – Lene respondeu indicando que não estava dormindo.

- E ela é Janneth Raminsky – Emily completou – não me surpreende que eles finalmente estejam juntos.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo isso vai durar – Lene murmurou.

- Fico feliz por eles – respondi simplesmente, fazendo todas olharem para mim – Que? Que foi? Acho que eles combinam.

- HÁ! Qual é, Lily? A única pessoa com quem James combina é com você. Podia ser _você_ aos amassos com ele.

- Claro, claro. Mas daí não seria a Lily, seria? Seria um Alien! – Lene respondeu antes que eu pudesse pensar no que dizer.

Todas caímos na risada, e eu finalmente adormeci entre as conversas animadas de Emily e Alice.

Tudo bem, pausa para algumas explicações.

Você deve estar se perguntando sobre o que Emily quis dizer com "Podia ser você aos amassos com James ".

Bom, como eu posso explicar? Já recebi alguns convites do Potter para encontros. Ta legal, vários convites. Mas o que importa é que eu recusei todos, as vezes com calma e outras vezes com uma pequena dificuldade em manter a postura. Mas o que eu posso fazer? ( sem ser aceitar, lógico. Isso está fora de cogitação ) Ele é um Maroto!

Ah, sim, me desculpe. Os Marotos...

Há sete anos, Hogwarts recebeu quatro jovens bruxos que não se contentaram em ser apenas estudantes comuns. Nãaaao, claro que não. Eles se juntaram numa amizade inexplicavelmente forte e formaram o famoso grupo dos Marotos. Eles são os caras mais bonitos da escola (tudo bem, talvez Peter nem tanto). Se os deuses do Olimpo viessem par a terra, seriam como eles. Sirius é um garoto alto, com cabelos escuros e ondulados e olhos morrom-escuro. Tem uma elegância incrível e uma postura imponente digna de um Black. Ele e Potter vivem se gabando por ai pelos belos corpos que eles tem, e eu não os culpo por isso (ta, talvez um pouquinho). James deve ser o menino mais bonito que eu já vi (que isso fique só entre a gente). Ele é alto como Sirius e Remus, tem cabelos rebeldes e despenteados em que ele não para de mexer. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se escondem atrás de um par de óculos, mas mesmo assim, é impossível não perceber a cor intensa. Os Marotos são, sem duvida, os caras mais desejados da escola.

Potter é um deles, e sabe o que isso significa? Eu digo o que isso significa: Nada de Lily pra ele. Ele já tem meninas demais, e aliás, pode ter a menina que quer (menos eu, que fique bem claro).

Não quero me tornar uma "PotterManíaca" cheia de "Ai, Potter, como você é lindo" ou " Ai, Potter, como você é isso ou aquilo" ou " Ai, James, mi-mi-mi..". Não, _eu_ tenho sanidade suficiente para me manter longe dessa confusão. Quem me quer, tem que suar pra conseguir. Não sou uma garota fácil, como todas as Fãs de James Potter. Enfim.

Explicações feitas, hora de voltar para a minha historia.

No dia seguinte Alice me acordou, avisando sobre o meu repentino atraso. Tentei levantar, mas eu tive a sensação de que minha cabeça havia adquirido alguns quilos amais durante minha noite de sono. Assim que conseguir me por de pé, segui para meu banho matinal.

- Lily, você não vai fazer nada? – Emily perguntou quando passamos por dois quintanistas que estavam aos tapas – Aquele sonserino vai arrancar a orelha do Arnold- ouch, isso deve ter doido.

- Não é meu turno – resmunguei – Além do mais, estou mais preocupada com o meu café.

- Lily, você ta bem? Você ta meio verde...

- Não tenho certeza – admiti.

Um menino caiu de cara no chão na minha frente, e depois de um murmuro, se levantou para revidar o empurrão em outro garoto perto de nós.

- Tudo bem, já chega! CHEGA! – Lene disse tentando separar a briga dos dois – Voltem já para o Grande Salão antes que Lily dê detenção para os dois!

Contrariados, os dois seguiram caminhos diferentes pelos corredores, e eu me senti grata por ter Marlene por perto. Continuei seguindo ela e Emily, sem prestar muita atenção para onde estávamos indo até que cheguei a meu lugar na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Potter.

- Bom dia, meninas! – James disse, descansando sua xícara de café na mesa.

- Só se for pra você – resmunguei levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Nossa, estamos de mau humor hoje? – Sirius perguntou num falso tom de admiração.

- Você eu não sei, Black, mas eu estou com enxaqueca.

- Lily, Lily. Por que não disse logo? – ele tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes – Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso, sim?

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, o feitiço já estava feito. Meu suco de abóbora borbulhou por uns instantes e adquiriu um aspecto verde e viscoso.

- Beba – Sirius ordenou, com um sorriso no rosto.

Fiz careta e empurrei o copo para mais longe de mim. Nada que viesse dos marotos era seguro. O mais provável era que, se eu bebesse aquilo, fosse acabar com a aparência igual ao suco-mofado-de-abobora-nojenta: Verde e cheia de bolhas.

- Beba – James disse encorajador, me olhando com aqueles olhos tão profundos que me fizeram esquecer de quem eu era por alguns segundos.

- Beba de uma vez! – Marlene me acertou com um pedaço de pão, o que me deixaria muito irritada se isso não tivesse sido necessário para me acordar daquele transe.

Tapei o nariz com uma das mãos e, com a outra, levei a taça a boca. Tentei tomar tudo aquilo num gole só, e me surpreendi ao sentir um gosto não tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Não que ele fosse agradável.

- Sente-se melhor? – Remus perguntou curioso.

Eu me sentia. A dor de cabeça desapareceu tão rápido como um pomo de ouro.

- Você tem que me ensinar esse feitiço, Sirius – sorri agradecida.

- Qualquer coisa pra te ver melhor, Baby – ele piscou para mim.

- Tudo bem, acho que agora eu preciso de uma bela xícara de café.

- Aqui está – Peter empurrou um jarro para perto de mim – Quer um bolinho? Está realmente formidável.

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu quero um bolinho! – Emily deve ter se arrepender de ter pedido, pois um segundo depois, Peter jogou um muffim no meio da cara dela.

Todos caímos na risada, e acabamos nosso café bem a tempo para a aula do Slug.

- Mas esta perfeita! – Slug exclamou.

Era nossa tarefa fazer uma poção do morto-vivo, e vou te contar, eu mesma tive dificuldade para prepara-la. Agora o professor estava ao lado de Severus Snape, meu melhor amigo de infância, parabenizando-o pelo seu belo trabalho.

- E como prometido – ele continuou – aqui esta seu frasco de Felix Felicis. Muito bem, garoto.

Severus lançou seu melhor olhar de "Façam melhor, otários" para a bancada ao lado. Sentindo-se intimidado, Peter se encolheu o máximo que pode, estava quase sumindo por entre as vestes. Remus estava tão envolvido com seu próprio trabalho que nem percebeu a provocação. Sirius e James reagiram diferente. Sirius estava quase se levantando da bancada e indo dar um murro em Snape, Mas James, que estava tão irritado quanto o amigo, o segurou pelo braço e cochichou alguma coisa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados e, finalmente, sorriu malicioso.

Assim que a aula acabou, segui meu caminho até a sala de Transfiguração, e parei a poucos passos da porta, quando vi que alguém me aguardava na entrada. Com seus braços longos e finos cruzados junto ao peito, Severus me olhava com um sorriso quase macabro.

- Posso falar com você? – ele perguntou afastando os cabelos oleosos do rosto.

- Talvez na próxima vida – falei com a voz mais dócil que consegui.

- Ou você fala comigo por bem, ou... - procurou algo dentro das vestes.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele e cruzei os braços, indignada.

- Você esta me _ameaçando_, Snape?

- É só um aviso, Evans – ele mostrou seu frasco de sorte liquida – Tenho um novo amiguinho, entende?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e eu tinha certeza de que eu estava ficando vermelha. Detesto isso, essa arrogância toda que ele tem. Snape é tão arrogante quanto Potter, mas pelo menos, James não é cruel. Só tem um ego grande demais (e quando eu digo "demais", eu quero dizer "DEMAIS").

- Você me da NAUSEAS! – apontei o dedo para seu nariz torto e pontudo.

- Você quem sabe – ele disse irritado.

- Evans! – Potter passou um dos braços pelos meus ombros.

- Potter? – perguntei confusa.

- Esta aqui fora sozinha? – Sirius me abraçou da mesma forma que o amigo. Ótimo, estou cercada por dois idiotas. Que, a partir de agora, eram meus heróis.

- Ela esta _comigo_– Snape grunhiu.

- Prongs, meu grande amigo, você ouviu alguma coisa?

- Não, meu caro Pads, apenas o som de sua adorável voz.

Dei um sorriso amarelo, divertida com toda aquela situação. Eles podem me irritar as vezes (muitas e muitas vezes), e serem absurdamente infantis quando querem, mas não posso negar que são ótimas companhias e, pra ser sincera, muito bonitos _mesmo._ Além, é claro, de serem bem engraçados (quando a "gracinha" não envolvia feitiços e azarações contra outros alunos).

Passei meu braço esquerdo pela cintura de James e o direito pela cintura de Sirius, envolvendo os dois num abraço.

- Vamos, meninos?

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, princesa – James respondeu com aquele sorriso idiota na cara.

Sirius mostrou a língua para Snape, do jeito mais infantil que eu podia imaginar que ele era capaz. Tive que me segurar para não rir.

- Obrigada – agradeci aos dois assim que pude.

- Não tem de que, ó adorável dama! – Black fez reverência.

- Acho que depois de te salvar do Ranhoso eu mereço um encontro com você, Evans. O que me diz? – James perguntou esperançoso.

- Não, Potter, muito obrigada.

- Foi o que eu pensei – ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi se sentar perto dos amigos.

Senti uma sensação estranha e levei mão até o lugar em que os lábios de James haviam encostado. Foi ai que eu percebi que eu estava com um sorriso bobo e, instantes depois, me dei conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Ai não – choraminguei – se controla, Lily, ele é só o James Potter.


	3. Revelações

**Pois muito bem, como eu já disse no primeiro capítulo, estou fazendo algumas pequenas mudanças. Como eu postei um atras do outro, não recebi nenhuma Review, então seja uma pessoa maravilhosa e escreva para mim, okay? **

**Vou gostar de saber o que você pensa sobre meu jeito de escrever, minha visão dos personagens ou qualquer outra coisa que você queira me dizer.**

**Eu vou me esforçar pra escrever um terceiro capitulo bem legal pra vocês, mas eu só vou postar se eu ver que a galera ta gostando do meu trabalho, então por favor, deixem seus comentários!**

**Ansiosa pra ver o que vocês estão achando!**

**Com muito muito carinho,**

**Mari.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 -Revelações<strong>

Mas é claro que eu não me deixei abalar por aquele beijinho do Potter, se é o que você está pensando. Não teve nada de romântico naquilo. Nada. Aliás, esse foi um beijo igual ao que recebi uma vez de um garoto que morava na minha rua, Drake, quando eu tinha 7 anos e dizíamos por ai que éramos namorados.

Não que eu queira sair por ai dizendo que James é meu namorado. Porque eu não quero.

O caso é que, se eu fiquei um pouquinho... alterada, pelo beijo no rosto que eu recebi, é porque estava meio carente. Só isso.

- O James é tão fofo!– disse Alice entre risinhos, depois de eu contei sobre o resgate-à-Lily.

- Calma ai, senhorita – Lene interveio – não se esqueça do seu namorado.

- Ah, ele supera.

- Lily teve mesmo muita sorte. Se Black e Potter não tivessem por perto, sabe Merlin o que aquele seboso faria – Emily parecia mesmo muito animada com aquilo tudo.

- É, sorte – falei entre um suspiro, me lembrando o que tinha acontecido _depois_ do resgate.

- Que suspiro foi esse? – tudo bem, talvez eu não tenha contado a historia inteira.

-Nada. Quero dizer, nenhum. Não teve suspiro nenhum.

- Ah, teve sim.

- Eu só estou meio cansada, gente, okay? Não acordei muito bem hoje, estão lembradas?

- Achei que a poção do Sirius tivesse ajudado.

- Ajudou, mas mesmo assim, meu dia não foi dos melhores até agora.

- Ta, mas o que eu quero mesmo saber: como foi que o Sirius não arrebentou a cara do Snape? – disse Emily.

Tive que rir para essa pergunta. Duvido que Sirius se importaria de socar a cara de Snape, e verdade seja dita, eu gostaria de ver a cena.

Eu e Severus costumávamos ser os melhores amigos. Ele me ajudou muito na época que eu descobri que era uma bruxa. Eu era muito nova, e perdi todos os meus amigos depois que a minha irmã começou a espalhar pela vizinhança e pela escola que eu era "uma aberração ambulante que não merecia amizade de ninguém". Daí comecei a passar mais e mais tempo com ele. E quando viemos para Hogwarts, ele me contava tudo o que sabia sobre a escola.

As coisas começaram a desandar depois que eu fui escolhida para a Grifinória. Parece que ele aderiu à regra "Você é da Sonserina? Ótimo! Odeie todos os grifinórios" muito bem. Não que ele me tratasse mal nem nada, mas ele não suportava ficar perto de mim quando as meninas estavam por perto. Mas tudo bem, eu nunca suportei aquele pessoal com quem ele andava, de qualquer forma.

Ai teve aquela vez, no quinto ano, quando tudo deu errado e nossa amizade acabou. Potter e Black, como sempre, estavam testando a paciência de Snape. Eu não podia ver tudo aquilo e ainda ficar calada. Era pura maldade o que os meninos estavam pra fazer, entende. Tirar as calças do pobre Severus e tudo o mais. E quando eu tentei ajudar ele, ele me chamou de sangue ruim. Doeu muito, sabe, ouvir meu melhor amigo me xingando daquela maneira. Foi ai que eu percebi que as más influências tinham mudado mesmo o Sev.

Nunca mais dirigi uma palavra a ele sem que fosse absolutamente necessário, e...

- Bom – Marlene interrompeu meus pensamentos – essa conversa esta muito legal e tudo o mais, mas tenho um horário livre e estou indo até a biblioteca, alguém se oferece a me acompanhar?

Meia hora mais tarde, eu estava empoleirada em uma mesa num canto da biblioteca, lendo "História da Bruxaria – edição especial" enquanto Lene folheava desesperadamente as páginas de um livro de poções.

Ela disse que queria estudar um pouco, já que esse ano temos os N.I.E.M's, e ela quer manter as notas altas para poder seguir a carreira que ela quiser. Não que ela saiba o que quer fazer. Nem eu mesma sei direito que quero.

- Isso nunca vai entrar na minha cabeça! Eu vou ficar louca de tanto estudar, Lily!

- Calma, Lene. O ano mal começou.

- Você diz isso porque não precisa estudar tanto quanto eu! – ela protestou – você sempre vai bem nas provas sem precisar estudar mais do que duas horas.

- Isso porque eu não deixo pra estudar no ultimo segundo. E você deveria seguir meu exemplo, se quiser alcançar uma boa nota nos N.I. – eu disse rindo.

Marlene fez um biquinho, mas logo se recompôs e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

- Esse ano vai ser diferente – prometeu – vou estudar da maneira certa.

- Acredito em você –sorri encorajadora – se precisar de ajuda, é só me pedir.

- Lily, Lily, sempre tão doce e meiga.

Voltei a minha atenção ao livro. Depois de alguns capítulos, coloquei ele de lado e olhei pela janela. Eu estava tão cansada que seria capaz de pedir a Remus para me encobrir na ronda naquela noite. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Especialmente sendo o dia que era. Não, eu teria que aguentar.

BUM!

- Que diabos...? – Lene começou a perguntar, mas uma segunda explosão aconteceu e alguns livros caíram em cima de sua cabeça – ai!

Levantei de vagar e espiei o corredor, tomando cuidado para que ninguém me visse. Vários livros estavam espalhados pelo chão, e alguns papéis voavam pra lá e pra cá, enquanto caiam suavemente.

- Eu te pedi pra se comportar! – ouvi uma voz cansada – não quero ser expulso da biblioteca novamente!

- Ah, qual é? Você sabe que eu odeio esse lugar – Sirius resmungou – Eu queria estar la fora fazendo alguma coisa mais legal, tipo me afogando.

- Sinta-se a vontade então – Remus replicou.

- Vamos lá, Moony, dê uma chance a ele – Potter disse persuasivo [e me perguntei se é assim que ele convence Remus a entrar nas brincadeiras bestas dos Marotos] – só foram duas explosõe_zinhas_ dessa vez.

- É, eu só estava tentando transformar esse lugar sem graça em um lugar mais legal – Sirius se defendeu.

_Ah, Sirius, mas que _d_esculpinha mais esfarrapada_, pensei.

- VIVA! É FESTA! – Sirius chutou alguns dos papéis que estavam no chão, fazendo todos eles voarem novamente.

- Calado, Sirius! Você esta em uma biblioteca! – Remus disse impaciente

- Ops! Desculpe, papai. Vou me comportar.

Mas antes mesmo de terminar a própria frase, Sirius já havia apontado a varinha para mais uma prateleira.

- Nem pense nisso – eu disse saindo do meu esconderijo.

- Evans! – Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos – nós só estávamos...

- Poupe-me de suas desculpas, ta bem? Você e seu amiguinho ai, me acompanhem.

Passei por eles com boa postura, e com o nariz mais empinado que consegui. Olhei Remus de canto de olho, e vi que ele me encarava com as bochechas coradas. Minha boa postura foi pro espaço.

- Oi, Remus – eu disse sorrindo, enquanto colocava a franja atrás das orelhas – Te vejo na ronda mais tarde?

- Na verdade – ele disse meio sem graça – hoje eu não posso Lily.

Droga, esqueci.

- Deve ter algum engano no cronograma – ele continuou – hoje eu não posso. Será que você poderia me encobrir por essa noite?

Vi uma expressão se formando no rosto de James, e eu daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que era.

-Hm... Claro, Rem – respondi meio chateada (não sei se pelo fato de não saber o que se passava pela cabeça de James, ou porque não faria a ronda com Remus) – a gente se vê outra hora então.

- Tchau, Evans! – respondeu Sirius, já pronto para dar no pé.

- Nada disso, Black. Você e seu amiguinho podem me acompanhar – comecei a andar bem depressa, e vi James correr pra me alcançar.

- Por você eu iria a qualquer lugar, ruivinha – ele disse com um sorriso do rosto.

- Que tal você ir pro inferno, então? – bufei.

- Ai, não precisava ser tão grossa– Sirius protestou, juntando-se a nós – achei que você fosse a boazinha da turma.

- Que veneno – completou James.

A esse ponto, já tínhamos passado alguns passos da porta da biblioteca. Eu parei e me virei para eles, me concentrando pra manter as feições calmas, e não mostrar o quanto eu estava magoada por ter sido chamada de venenosa.

-Olhem – eu disse com a voz meio esganiçada – essa é a terceira vez em duas semanas que vocês atrapalham a paz da biblioteca, eu não aguento mais ter que chamar a atenção de vocês por causa disso, e também...

- Ta bom, Evans – James disse impaciente – pode nos dar a sentença e seguir sua vidinha.

- Da pra deixar eu terminar, Potter? – tentei não gritar – Vocês merecem _sim _uma bela detenção. Contudo, pela ajuda que vocês me deram hoje, eu vou liberar vocês dessa vez.

- Cê ta falando sério?

- Deve ser brincadeira! Lily-Evans-A-Toda-Certinha nos dando uma chance?

- Uau, Prongs, não vamos perder nosso compromisso!

- É um milagre dos céus! A Evans deve estar com febre. Você esta se sentindo bem? – ele encostou as costas da mão na minha testa, como se checasse minha temperatura.

- Calem a boca antes que eu mude de ideia – virei as costas e sai correndo.

- Então foi isso? – Marlene perguntou assim que eu acabei de relatar o acontecimento da biblioteca – Lily, foi só mais uma discussão. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eles dizem uma coisa dessas...

- Eu sei.

- Então por que você esta tão alterada?

Encolhi os ombros e olhei para o meu pé.

- Você gosta mesmo deles, não é? – Lene sorriu pra mim.

Sabe, essa não é uma coisa que eu goste de admitir, e ARGH, não acredito que eu vou mesmo dizer isso. Mas eu gosto muito desses meninos. Do Potter e do Black, eu digo. Por mais que eu grite, xingue, e seja muito contra àquelas atitudes deles de azarar as pessoas sem motivo nenhum, eu gosto deles. As vezes as piadinhas do Sirius são um saco, e ficar aguentando o ego inflado do James é uma tortura, mas muitas vezes ficar com eles rendem muitas risadas. Sim, eu sou uma carrasca com eles. Mas eles merecem todas as broncas que recebem. Não é legal atacar os outros, como eles fazem. Mesmo que " os outros" sejam da Sonserina ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Assenti e olhei manhosa para Lene, que ainda me olhava com um sorriso.

- Bom, apesar de tudo, eu gosto deles, e não foi legal ter eles me chamando de grossa e venenosa. Especialmente o James.

- Especialmente o James – ela repetiu arqueando as sobrancelhas. Eu podia sentir o divertimento em sua voz.

Ok, não me julgue. Eu sei que nunca dou uma chance ao James, e as vezes parece que eu odeio ele acima de qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Tem horas que eu mesma acredito nisso. Mas tentem entender, por mais que eu tente esconder, eu gosto quando ele me chama pra sair. Quero dizer, que garota não gostaria de um encontro com James Potter, não é mesmo? Mas aí é que ta. Eu não quero ser como as outras. E o caso é que ele não gosta de mim de verdade. Como ontem, ele me chamou pra sair duas vezes, e logo depois já estava se agarrando com a Janneth. Isso só mostra que eu não significo tanto pra ele como ele diz que eu significo. E é por isso que eu fico muito nervosa e chateada as vezes.

E é por isso também que eu não me deixo ser amiga dos Marotos. Se eu começar a gostar do Potter, gostar de verdade, eu só vou sofrer. Porque eu vou ser só mais uma babaca apaixonada pelo cara que nunca vai se amarrar por ninguém em toda a sua vida. Ai, Deus, por que isso tem que ser tão confuso?

- Lily Evans, quando você vai admitir que é caidinha por ele?

- Para, Lene! – eu disse exasperada – Eu não sou caidinha por James Potter.

- Ta bom, ta bom – ela levou as mãos pro ar, como se estivesse se rendendo – eu só acho que esta demorando muito pra vocês dois perceberem que nasceram um para o outro.

- MARLENE!

- Ta, ta bom! Parei! Hm.. Escuta, Lily, eu vou pro Salão Comunal, okay? Já esta tarde, e eu prometi a Alice que ajudaria ela com o dever de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...

- Okay, a gente se vê depois.

- Boa ronda! – Ela gritou, já se afastando às pressas.

- Marlene MacKinnon, nada de correr pelos corredores! – eu gritei de volta, exercendo minha função de monitora.

Suspirei e voltei a andar lentamente, olhando o piso do castelo. Era realmente um saco ter que monitorar sozinha. Quando Remus esta comigo, nós sempre rimos e conversamos sobre mil e uma coisas diferentes, mas sem ele as noites de ronda são cansativas e tediantes.

- Ora ora – disse uma voz no final do corredor – achei que a gótica do cabelo de cavalo nunca fosse embora!

- E quem é você pra falar do cabelo de alguém, _Seboso_? – eu respondi olhando para o garoto que se aproximava.

- Ah, Srta. Evans, não é assim que se fala com seu querido amigo de infância! Modos, por favor.

- O "querido" ficou para trás há uns dois anos, Snape. O que você quer?

- Terminar nossa conversa, é claro! – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ah, como eu gostaria de tirar o sorriso desse rosto.

- Vai conversar com o polvo gigante! Aproveita e vai morar com ele no fundo do Lago Negro!

- Lily, você não muda – ele disse rindo. RINDO DE MIM – você nunca foi boa com insultos, não é mesmo?

Opa, perto de mais, Snape.

- Da pra manter distancia? – perguntei irritada – não quero respirar o mesmo ar que você.

- Que pena. Sabe, eu não pude evitar ouvir a conversa de vocês. Então você esta caindo no charme daqueles nojentos, Lily?

- Esta com ciúmes, _Sev_?

- Não vai achando que eu vou deixar você se engraçar com aqueles Marotos ridículos!

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU PEDIR SUA PERMISSÃO? – não evitei gritar – eu fico com quem eu quiser, não é da sua conta!

- Você é mesmo uma vadiazinha, como o pessoal sempre me falou.

- Vai começar a me insultar agora?!

- Eu esperava mais de você, Evans – ele disse com nojo na voz – mas o que eu poderia esperar de uma sangue r...

PLAFT.

Levei minha mão ao rosto dele. E com muita força.

Ele ficou me olhando estupefato, e eu não vi o que ele fez ou disse depois disso, pois eu me virei e corri, antes que ele pudesse reagir.

Não vi exatamente pra onde eu estava correndo. Meus olhos marejados não me deixavam enxergar claramente, eu só tomava cuidado pra virar as esquinas dos corredores e não bater com a cabeça em uma parede.

- Idiota, cretino, mesquinho – eu ia xingando enquanto deixava meus pés liderarem meu caminho.

E ai, eu trombei no poste mais macio que eu já tinha visto. O poste me segurou pelo pulso ao que eu cambaleei para trás, antes que eu caísse.

- Evans?

Oh, não. Por favor, que meus ouvidos estejam me enganando. Por favor, _por favor_, Merlin, não permita que essa voz seja dele. Não, ele não pode me ver chorar, não pode.

- Potter – eu disse ao olhar pra ele.

- O que faz correndo desse jeito? Está chorando? – ele completou após me olhar atentamente.

- Não – funguei e limpei o rosto com as costas da mão.

- Esta sim! – Ele disse exasperado – Evans, o que houve?

Eu me sentei, encostada em uma das paredes. Ele se sentou do meu lado, e continuou me olhando fixamente, com o olhar cheio de preocupação.

Ótimo. Porque com tudo o que esta na minha cabeça, eu precisava mesmo justo do Potter aqui pra me aconchegar nesse momento.

- Não foi nada, Potter, ta bem? Esquece, você não entenderia.

- Dia ruim?

-Dia _péssimo_ – funguei mais uma vez.

- E por que a certeza de que eu não seria capaz de entender?

- Porque sua vida é perfeita! Amigos perfeitos, notas perfeitas! A pior coisa que pode acontecer é pegar uma detenção, e nem com isso você se importa!

- O quê? – ele disse confuso – Evans, seus amigos e suas notas também são perfeitos! Do que é que você esta falando?

- Snape – eu disse baixinho.

- O que aquele ranhoso fez? – ele tinha um peso na voz – não me diga que ele usou...

- Não, ele não usou aquela porcaria de poção. Mas ele me ameaçou. E ele me xingou, Potter... E sabe-se lá o que ele vai fazer com aquilo!

- Ele não vai fazer nada contra você – disse confiante.

- Se você diz – não tinha porque discutir com ele.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, e então as palavras saíram da minha boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse para-las.

- Você me acha mesmo venenosa?

- O QUÊ? – parecia que eu havia esbofeteado a cara dele, pelo jeito com que ele me olhava – Evans, shhh, não, não precisa chorar –ele me abraçou meio sem jeito, mas os braços dele se encaixaram perfeitamente ao redor dos meus ombros, e eu estava mesmo muito confortável ali – é claro que não. Não me diga que era por isso que você estava chorando!

Apenas funguei mais uma vez, me aconchegando mais em seu abraço.

- Evans, eu nunca diria aquilo de verdade. Era só o calor do momento, não foi a primeira vez que a gente discutiu.

- Desculpe – eu disse me afastando dele – o dia foi mesmo ruim, não tem importância. Devo estar de TPM.

- UGH – ele respondeu – as mulheres definitivamente deviam ser proibidas de passar por isso.

- Concordo – dei um riso fraco.

Acho que eu estava corando. Eu só podia estar corando. Senti meu rosto ficar muito quente. James Potter me deu um beijinho e um abraço no mesmo dia. Respira, Lily, respira.

- Você não devia estar em... outro lugar, Potter? –olhei profundamente pra ele.

- Hum... Eu já estava voltando pro Salão Comunal.

Ta bom, James, como se eu estivesse falando do Salão Comunal.

- Só ia pegar algumas coisas pra comer, já que eu não jantei – ele continuou – mas acho que posso esperar um pouco.

Dei um sorriso fraco pra ele, que retribuiu.

- Foi muito legal da sua parte não nos dar uma detenção pelo lance da biblioteca – ele disse depois de um momento.

- Eu devia essa a vocês.

- É, acho que eu não vou escapar na próxima, então?

- Não conte com uma próxima, Potter – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Certo, vou me lembrar.

E foi ai que a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Potter e eu passamos a próxima hora falando de coisas absurdamente aleatórias. Demos muita risada quando ele imitou o jeito engraçado do Doggory de falar, e ele fingiu surpresa quando contei minha versão da historia de quando Sirius saiu no murro com um quintanista.

Foi muito legal passar aquele tempo com o Potter. Nós nunca tínhamos passado tanto tempo junto sem uma briga atrapalhar o momento. E quer saber, ele é mesmo muito legal quando ele é apenas ele. Sabe, sem tentar aparecer e tudo o mais.

- Acho melhor você ir – anunciei – já esta na hora de você escapulir do castelo.

- O que?! – ele perguntou confuso – do que você esta falando?

Dei um sorriso maroto –HÁ! Entenderam?

- Só diz um oi pro Remus pra mim – foi o que eu respondi – E... toma cuidado, ta bem? É uma situação perigosa, não sei como vocês lidam com isso tudo.

- De que situação você esta falando, se é que eu posso saber? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Você sabe, esse lance do Rem ser um lobisomem.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gargalhar.

- Você é mesmo incrível, Lily! – Ele disse – descobriu tudo sozinha?

- Tudo não – admiti – Mas foi bem fácil ligar os pontos.

- Essa baixinha é muito inteligente!

- EI! – eu levantei num salto – não sou tão baixinha! Tenho 1,60cm!

- Claro, Evans, porque 1,60cm é digno de uma pessoa muito alta – ele revirou os olhos e se levantou, como se pra exibir o próprio tamanho. Que era bem maior que o meu, devo dizer.

- Vai se achando, vai, Potter – eu disse divertida – mas eu vou tirar esse seu sorrisinho da cara quando eu descobrir o resto dos seus segredinhos.

- Ah, Evans, ia ser tudo tão mais fácil de você soubesse de todos os meus segredos...

- Pode começar então –cruzei os braços no peito esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Quem sabe outra hora – ele riu – eu preciso mesmo ir. E você também, pelo visto – ele riu mais ainda quando eu bocejei.

- Acho que minha cama esta gritando por mim – comentei – então até amanha...

- Boa noite, ruivinha – ele sorriu largo.

Me pus nas pontas dos pés para poder depositar um beijo no rosto do James, e sai andando a passos rápidos, enquanto ouvia ele suspirar e dizer de novo, dessa vez mais para si mesmo:

- Boa noite, ruivinha.


End file.
